


When You Say Nothing...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing...

"'Rin?"

Anton can't hide his worry when Erin enters the rooms late, he doesn't even mind when she's late but the look in her eyes and tears on her cheek tell him everything. He can't help but move to hold her, stroking her back gently, letting her cry into his shoulder, his grip tightening as she nearly slips through his arms to the floor. 

"Shhh, it's okay."

His touch is light through her hair, smoothing mussed curls and tucking them out of her eyes. He can see she is shaking and is instantly, painfully, reminded of how she had been when he first met her. The words of an old quote haunting him. 

_'Sometimes memories sneak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks...'_

"It's okay."

He repeats the words again, letting Erin cling, knowing she needs nothing more than him right now.


End file.
